In standard non-volatile memory, especially flash memory, data retention is an important characteristic. In general, data retention failure is due to charge loss from floating gates (i.e., storage nodes) of the memory. There are many causes of charge loss, including tunnel oxide leakage, detrapping, mobile ions in inter-dielectric layer, and the like. These are all related phenomena of materials surrounding the floating gate.
On the other hand, micro-electro-mechanical (MEM) moving electrode devices are becoming more and more common. In a MEM device, the moving node is used as a gate of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, and has a very sharp threshold.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved data retention in memories.